


Honey-Chile Wings

by FrenziedPen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A quick argument oneshot, F/M, I ended this pretty quickly because I wasn't sure what else to write, That may have been written as a vent, There's hot wings, i'm normally much better at writing than this, idk - Freeform, will edit at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedPen/pseuds/FrenziedPen
Summary: Reader and Stretch have an argument.
Relationships: Underswap!Papyrus/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Honey-Chile Wings

The sound of the swift footsteps heading towards the kitchen caused you to pause at mincing the scallions in front of you. You gently placed the knife down and wiped your hands on your apron, turning around just in time to see a blur of bright blue heading towards you. You wrapped your arms around the smaller skeleton as he nearly tackled you, wrapping his arms around your neck and nuzzling your cheek. 

“Hi, Sans,” you giggle softly, giving him a light pat on the back before you attempt to pull him off of you. 

Sans shouts a greeting back at you before peeking over your shoulder to look at the kitchen counter. He pulls back and glances around the room, eyelights almost bursting into stars as he does. You shift your weight as he looks back at you, squinting at the soft thumps you hear coming from the house entryway.

“ARE YOU MAKING DINNER, MAIDEN? SHALL I HELP YOU?” 

You flinch at the volume of his voice so close to your ear before smiling and shaking your head softly. You bend down slightly as a hint for him to finally get off of you. You let out a puff of breath as he bounces off of you and lands with a jittery glee in front of you. As you pull a stray hair from your vision and back behind your ear, you wave your other hand towards the counter behind you. 

“I think I’m good, Sans. I don’t have much left to do and I was kind of using dinner as a way of…..relaxing after this long week,” you say before crossing your arms over your chest and pursing your lips slightly. 

Sans glances at the entryway of the kitchen before looking over your defensive stance. His smile wavers a little before he puffs up and reaches your hand, giving you an earnest squeeze. 

“Are You Sure You Don’t Want Any Help, Y/n?”

You blink at the slightly lowered volume that Sans speaks to you in before your soft smile returns and you squeeze his hand back in return. Although you had really hoped otherwise, you know that he had heard the fight between you and his brother the night before. It had been well past his normal bedtime, but that noise level of arguing would wake anyone up. He hadn’t come down the steps last night, but you had woken up on the couch wrapped in a familiar blue blanket that hadn’t been there when you had fallen asleep. 

“I’m fine, Sans. I just nee-.”

Without you even realizing it, the moment Papyrus had walked into the kitchen your mouth clamped shut, silencing whatever you had been about to say to the short skeleton in front of you. You straightened, feeling your back stiffen as the smile on your face fell. The air in the kitchen seemed to almost vibrate from the tension between you and Papyrus. His eyelights met your eyes, glancing over the barely tamed angry expression that rests on your face. He places his hands in the pockets of his dingy orange sweatshirt and lets out a slight huff, leaning back against the wall nonchalantly. 

Sans slips his hand from yours, causing you to flinch in surprise, before glancing between the two of you nervously. 

“Well ...If You Need ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW!” 

You murmur a quick thanks to the small skeleton, but don’t take your eyes off of the monster you've called your boyfriend for the past four years. The two of you listen to Sans’ quick footsteps race up the stairs and seem to collectively release a bit of tension when you hear his bedroom door slam shut. Papyrus watches as you raise an eyebrow at him before giving him a once-over. He could feel your gaze scanning his clothes, looking for anything that could relight the argument from last night. 

Unable to find anything incriminating, you let out a long sigh before turning back to the kitchen counter. You hear one of the dining chairs slide across the floor and roll your eyes as you scoop the scallions into a nearby bowl. Before heading over to the fridge to grab the bowl of raw chicken wings you had bought earlier, you pressed a few buttons on the oven and snatched salt, pepper and olive oil from the cabinet. As you laid all the ingredients on the counter, you heard a quiet tapping noise behind you. You paused for a second, closing your eyes and letting out a long cleansing breath, before picking up the knife previously used for the scallions. 

You rinsed the knife in the sink and headed back over to the counter, glaring at the skeleton that now leaned against the front of the fridge. He said nothing as he watched you cut off the tips of the wings and dumping them in the nearby plastic bag you were using for food waste. 

“we need to talk.”

You huffed out a laugh and shook your head as you put the knife down and grabbed a wing, plucking a few stray feathers off of it. Of course he wanted to talk now. He always wanted to act like an adult _after_ he had thrown a tantrum like a petulant child. Stupid man and his stupid ways. As you grew lost in frustrated thoughts, you gripped the chicken wing tightly in your hands. Out the corner of your eye, you see him reach out to touch your shoulder, probably hoping to pull you to face him, causing you to furrow your brows even more and take a step away from him.

“honey.”

His voice slid across you as smooth and smokey as always, threatening to make you forget every reason you were upset with him. You fought against the comfort that his voice normally gave and focused on the slight irritated tone that coated that one little word he had spoke. What gave him the right to be irritated? If anyone should be irritated, it should be you. You were irritated. You jus-!

**Crack.**

A chill runs through Papyrus and one of his eyelights flickers at the familiar sound of a bone breaking. He subconsciously clenched his hands into fists and became alert of every bone that made his body. Nothing broken on him. His gaze flicked over your form, pausing when he reached your hands. A chicken wing sat in your hands cracked in half, one of the bones protruding from the side. You glanced down at the meat in your hand then back up at him with a raised brow before smirking and tearing the wing in half, placing the drum part on one side of the cutting board and the flat part on the other side. 

Not sensing any malicious intent, the fight or flight tension in Papyrus disappeared as you placed down the wings. Thinking you had made a mistake in preparing the wings somehow, he tried to start the conversation that clearly needed to happen again. The tension that had dissipated a little in the silence seemed to thicken once again as the two of you stared each other down. 

“honey, come on. there’s no reason to….,” Papyrus paused as you picked up another wing, holding either side of it with a different hand. As his sockets squint at you, you notice that his jaw seems to clench as well before he tries to continue his sentence. 

“there’s no reason t-!!”

**Crack.**

You smirked as Papyrus flinches at the sound of you cracking another chicken wing in half. He glared up at you, eyelights flickering in size slightly as he did. You swore his jaw was clenched so tight that he probably couldn’t get a noise out if he tried. He didn’t try to say anything as you made your way through the rest of the stack of chicken wings you had. 

**Crack.**

_Flinch._

**Glare.**

_Smirk._

Repeat. 

The two of you had a silent intense cycle going and before you knew it, you only had two wings left. You pursed your lips as you reached for the second to last one. You were about to turn to snap the feeble joint in the bird’s wing when you heard a growl and felt yourself being pulled away from the counter. Startled, you let out a yipe and dropped the wing in your hand before the hard feeling of the dining table in the small of your back caused you to grunt. You pushed up on your elbows and tried to straighten out, but felt a familiar boney hand on your shoulder shoving you back down. 

“Papyrus,” you growled, the volume of your voice nearly a shout as you kicked up your legs around the skeleton monster. He watched as you flailed underneath him, dodging your hands as they reached out to smack him. He grunted as he moved his hands to entwine his phalanges between your fingers. You could feel the frustrated tears building as you try to free yourself from his grasp. “Papyrus,” you grunted in between the flailing kicks you tried to land on his hips or ribs. 

“y/n. y/n, just listen to me...i...ow, look i….”

“No! You-I don’t wanna..talk to you...Damnitt, Papyrus, get off!”

Heat radiated off the skeleton monster as he glared down at you and tightened his grip, bringing himself closer so that his nasal bone almost touched yours. You turned your head quickly, not wanting to meet his eyelights. You knew that the moment you gazed into those orbs you would give in. You could already feel your SOUL aching, burning at the mark that sat on your shoulder. Your chest was tight and your eyes were burning from the tears that you were trying to hold back. He felt you wiggle your fingers trying to free your hands from his and moved his head so that you had no choice but to make eyelight to eye contact with him. 

The tears finally welled up and overflowed, trickling down your face as you stared at the skeleton. He paused and pulled back slightly, the angry expression on his face faltering and his grip loosening for a quick second. You took the opportunity to slip from underneath him, sniffling and scrambling towards the wall on the other side of the dining table. Papyrus rose slowly from his bent position and gave you a wary expression as he took a step to move towards you. “hone-”

“ **Fuck you.** ” 

You watched his eyelights flare up before shrinking down to a pinprick size. The bone that made his brows furrowed together as you tried to breathe past the lump in your throat. His footsteps thumped against floor as he moved towards you. You jolted and went to reach for a chair to put between the two of you, but found yourself cut off by his hand slamming against the wall. The sound of the chair clattering to the floor was lost to the both of you.

“honey.” 

“ **FUCK YOU.** ”

As you turned to move away from him, he blocked you in with his other arm, effectively trapping you against the wall. You reached out and pushed against his arm as he moved closer, pressing his chest up against yours. He can see the tears falling from your eyes double as you tried to escape. Frustrated at how little space he was giving you, you turned and face him - nose to nose bone, huffing before shoving him. He grunted and squinted his sockets, one of them lighting with a slight orange glow. 

“Move,” you yell as you shove against his chest once again. 

“we can keep playing this game or we can talk,” he replied, smooth voice grating slightly in frustration. 

“Talk? **Talk!?** Papyrus, I don’t want to talk to you. You had that opportunity last night, but instead you decide to call me selfish and not even try to _listen to me!!!_ ”

You voice cracked on the last few words of your sentence and you struggled to breath over the thick lump that took over your throat. Papyrus’ hands came onto your shoulders and held you as he bent down to look you in the eyes. 

“i’m sorry. ok, i’m sorry, y/n. i didn’t mean-”

You shook your head violently and strained in the skeleton’s grasp, trying to take deep breaths and steady your frantic panting. 

“You don’t get to apologize, Papyrus. You don’t get to say sweet words and cuddle and mark me and then turn around and say that we aren’t good enough. To say that I’m not good enough. You can’t just mark someone and then turn around and immediately tell them that you couldn’t _ever_ see yourself having children with them! When you know- **_you know_ ** \- that _that is a dream of mine_!"

The screech in your voice as you yelled caused Papyrus’ SOUL to ache, wanting to comfort you, but knowing that it was his fault that you were hurt in the first place. The magic that swirled around his eyesocket dissipated as he pulled you into his grasp, wrapping you in a tight hug. You struggled for a quick moment, beating on his chest and wiggling, before breaking down for a final time. The loud sobs wracked through you and echoed through the house as the two of you slid against the kitchen wall, becoming a sad mess on the floor. 

The whole time you wailed Papyrus murmured against your shoulder, “i didn’t mean it like that, y/n. i’m sorry. you mean the world to me. i’m sorry i hurt you. don’t cry, honey. _please._ ” 

As you calmed, you felt his hand rubbing at your back and his teeth pressed against the mark on your shoulder, nuzzling softly. Your breath shuddered as you tried to even it out, too tired to continue to be angry or sad. 

"i've seen what kids do to people."

You pull away from the skeleton and glance at him, wiping the leftover tears from your face. Papyrus glanced at you before sighing and staring at the oven on the other side of the room. 

"or….uh….i've seen what raising kids can do to people."

His hand seemed to mindlessly continue to rub your back, perhaps soothing him more than you at this point.

"when i marked you, i wasn't thinking about kids or anything like that. i was just thinking...damn, i love this woman."

He paused and glanced back at you, a small smile on his skull.

"sans worked his tailbone off to make sure that i was ok. multiple jobs. lots of training. there were nights where he wouldn't even make it to the couch before he fell asleep."

Papyrus shuffled slightly, moving you to sit more comfortably in his lap. You leaned your head against his chest, unsure of why you were giving him the chance to speak when you had swore to not talk or listen to him tonight.

"he didn't have the chance to be a kid and enjoy his childhood. that's why he...that's why i…," he paused and gripped at your shoulder for a moment. You reached up and placed a hand over his, rubbing a thumb over the bones softly. You released his hand and turned in his lap to face him, reaching out to cup his mandible.

"Before you marked me, you told me that marking was the end all be all of monster relationships. I'll admit the moment when you marked me," you flushed at the memory of the evening that his fangs pierced your skin. "I was immediately under the impression that trying for babies was next, then...to have you...yell at me and call me selfish for wanting to start a family. I think you'll be a great father, Papyrus but what you said…."

You tilted your head in thought and blinked away the tears that threatened to resurface. "That was hurtful."

He sighed and presses his teeth to your forehead. "i'm sorry, honey. i didn't mean it. i do want to have baby bones with you one day. you just...surprised me…," his eyelights flicked to your belly before looking back at your face. "That's no excuse but...honey, I'm sorry."

The two of you sat in a contemplative silence for a few minutes. You, considering if you should accept his apology so easily. Him, wondering why he was such an idiot. You closed your eyes and let out a long sigh before nodding sharply.

"Ok. I'll accept your apology on two conditions."

An amused twinkle appeared in Papyrus' eyelight as he noted the more positive tone of your voice. He hummed and nodded in response.

"mmkay, lay 'em on me, sweetness."

You pointed one finger in the air. "One, you have to help me with dinner." You lifted another finger. "Two, show me you love me."

The devious shine of his eyelights was followed by a deep chuckle as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over your ear. "i think i can manage that." You shivered at the vibration of his laugh before wrapping your arms around his neck and demanding he kiss you until you see stars.

About an hour or so later, after you had finished dinner and rearranged your clothes, you and the boys sat at the recently cleaned dining table. 

"WOWIE, MAIDEN! YOU GOT MY LAZY BROTHER TO MAKE DINNER AND A RATHER DECENT ONE AT THAT!?!"

You laughed as you bit into the honey-chile wing in your hand. 

"nah, i didn't do much, bro."

"He honestly didn't Sans, just supervised more or less."

Papyrus shrugged as his brother shook his head and went on about how he should really help around the house more and not be so lazy.

You watched the exchange between the two and felt your SOUL swell. Papyrus wasn't ready for kids but when he was, you were sure that this household - this odd household made of two skeletons and a human - would be the perfect nest for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the main inspirations for this work was this recipe: https://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/honey-chile-chicken-wings
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about writing a version where Sans interrupts the argument mid-way, but we'll see....


End file.
